


Galaxy of the Lost [King Dice x Female!Reader]

by QuietDoe



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: "-Just a little spoon of your precious love, Satisfy my soul~" he crooned deeply, eyes locked onto you. Behind him, the band played smoothly though unfocused on the nightmare around them. Even the remaining audience seemed oblivious. It was just you two. Alone. "Now, don't be shy, Darlin'. I know there's a more wild side to ya~"INSPIRED BY: King Dice X Reader Please check this out! It's AMAZING! And by the song 'Galaxy of the Lost' - the lyrics will explain why.Characters (c) StudioMDHR, unless otherwise stated.[Also posted on my Quotev!]





	1. Tables Q1: Pour Me Another Gin

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted to my Quotev, which Im more active to!]

"Don't be such a spoilt sport!" Why did you listen, again?

Any person with their two cents of sense would know better than to come here. Anyone with their wits about them would know that it was absolutely moronic to step into a place called 'The Devil's Casino'. And any idiot could be standing here, looking up at such an elaborate rat trap. But it had to be you. 

The building itself was large - expectantly. On each side of the path, over-sized red dice lined up like bouncers at a midnight club. Even at night with the gloomy overcast, the casino lit up like a gaudy light bulb or a tacky Christmas display. Lining the way, a fancy red carpet led those susceptible to flattery to their bankruptcy. Either way, you'd never even dream of entering this place, if not for your friend dragging you here. That's what a drunken bet looked like when it lost. You'd wished you'd never tried.

 

Once inside, your ears were immediately greeted by the cheers and laughter of - mostly - intoxicated patrons. Ugh, you thought as your stomach grew tense and began to knot. Quickly, your hands clenched and gripped at your abdomen. How could one building cause this much... Fear? 

"I don't feel good..." but your plea wouldn't cut it today. You lost, after all~

"Come on, don't be such a wuss! This place is fun! And you need some excitement in your life, [Name]!" Another lecture, hm? Then, in one swift motion, she grabbed your clammy hand and raked you further into the Devil's pit. 

Sleaze and Sirens. The scent of cheap alcohol and fine cigars lay a heavy fog in the building. Now, a normal patron couldn't detect this not-so-fine detail. However, you weren't a 'normal patron'. Cough, cough! Wheeze!

"Stop making such a scene, [Name]! It's just the fun atmosphere!" 'Fun'. She laughed you off as you met her with a glare. 

"Remind me, why exactly are we friends again!?" you hissed with venom. For a moment, she moved away. Her eyes filled with fluid and hurt, and soon quickly shielded from your own. That was pretty mean, but sometimes she needed the reality check. You're own eyes cast down as you felt your heart grow heavy and sink to your stomach. And yet, it raced with anxiety.

"Look, I'm..." gulp "S-Sorry..." she frowned.

"Let's just... Let's just go get your money already!" and with that, she rushed further into the casino. Trailing behind, you raced to keep up. You couldn't be left here alone! Stumbling through the crowd, you noticed many odd... 'visitors', from a roulette ballerina to a colossal cigar. God, this place really did reek! Coughing some more, you made it to your friend at the cash point. 

"I don't like this..." you mutter meekly to your friends chanting.

"More money! More money!" Ugh! You screamed mentally, practically withdrawing every penny to your name. Hopefully... Hopefully one game would convince her to leave you be? Though it seriously made you reconsider betting with a gambler. As the money came out, she snatched it up like a starved alligator. 1, 2, 10, 34... You left her to count. Enjoy your 'riches'. Guaranteed she'd bleed you dry. Looking down, you took it the sickly carpet. Bright orange and red. Not unlike a tacky 80s carpet. This place was so gross! Who'd in there right mind return to this excuse of a pastime? You let your mind race until a blunt force thumped your shoulder.

"Watch it!"

"Wow~ Didn't think you had such an attitude~"

"Shut up, Betty-" you gritted your teeth. This was met with her surprise before a dirty laugh. Swiping a large portion of your hard earned money, she chimed "Well, 'Miss Attitude', you're gonna have to earn your money back~" Then she pushed you harder! 

"OW!" You yelped as Betty quickly took off into the depths of the Devil's Casino. Now you'd done it. Now... You were all alone~ "Aghh! That- That- That... IDIOT!" This earned you a few looks, moderate silence, rosy cheeks. "Uhhh... S-Sorry..." 

Dusting off, you spent some time wandering the floor. Soft tinkering of a distant piano brought some comfort to you. Though it was against your nature, you tried desperately to keep your head up. Beneath you, was that nauseating carpet, plus you wouldn't find Betty looking down there. Maybe. In the distance, a few had took it upon themselves to 'perform'. Actually, they didn't seem to have only just began. It surprised you that you didn't notice them earlier.

"...The gambling hungry eyes,

The cocktail hours and neon lights.

Something was shining on me - dollar signs.

"Anything you want, anything you desire"... "

It made you scoff. 

Right in playing hearing range, every patron was being openly mocked by staff! Yet no one seemed vigilant enough to understand it. Were these gamblers just stupid? Betty wouldn't agree. In fact, you lost to Betty. That was mocking to your own intelligence. Giving up, you sighed. "Betty can just keep it." You were done. With what little you had, you needed. No fancy excursion was going to get your money! They're have to pry it out of your cold, dead hands first! Smirking, you mentally cheered, carefully creeping to the exit. That didn't look suspicious at all.

"And just where do you think you're headin' off to?"

3, 2, 1... Inhale.

"You'll have to pry this out of my cold, dead hands, Betty!" Spinning to face the inquisitor, you let out your mighty cry, waving the small wad of cash you had in their face. But it wasn't Betty.

 

Something stabbed at your heart as you felt it slowly sink to the pits of your stomach. As if you'd met with Medusa herself, your bones stiffened, freezing you in place. What little confidence you built up to outwit 'Betty' had now gone. You were a statue now. The smart yet goofy grin you once supported quivered and twitched. And the world around you seemed to muffle. To a stranger, this looked like an awkward way to hand over money.

Before you, took the tall stature of a very peculiar man. If he even was a man at all. Though simplistic, he wore a fine purple suit, and by the looks of it, made of silk. But the most alarming was the dice for a head. Sure, this was normal in Inkwell, yet something about it was somewhat MORE unsettling in your gut. He stood rigid, but no means stressed. Most notably, the smug look on his face. The raised eyebrows. The lowered eyelids. Something was very sleazy and perverse about his mannerisms. This brought upon the biggest frown. All the more reasons to leave this place.

The dice propped his elbow in his hand. Placing the other hand on his cheek, he feigned concern. But you both knew that this wasn't the case.

"Now I'm flattered that you think I'm gorgeous enough to pass as a lady-"

"-Look buddy, I'm outta hear, ok?" you choked out "I didn't even mean to come here. A-And Im going h-home! Right now!" This was met with a chuckle.

"Then what exactly is holding you back~?" You paused. He was right. Nothing was holding you back. Straightening up, you nodded and spun around to leave.

"-But Betty could make one hell of a fortune with your hard earned cash~" That broke something inside of you. 

"Fine!" you barked "Then how exactly do I beat her?" The man only met you with a rather sinister smirk.

"I can personally... 'Mentor' you. For a small price~" The small print no longer mattered now. Betty had made a fool out of you enough! It was time to beat her at her own game. Holding out your hand, you furrowed your brows. Your body still ridged and clammy from the casino's events. But you were determined.

"Then it's a deal!"


	2. 52Deck Q2: Anything You Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lucky Do You Feel?

Now how in Inkwell did you end up here~?

 

In the pit of your stomach, your acids began to bubble like a shaken soda can. Opposite you, the strange tall man from earlier. You know, the one you made a deal with? Smart choice, [Name]! Make a deal with someone in the DEVIL'S Casino! You mentally scolded yourself. Between you, a small table - a desk of sorts. The man stood on the 'inside' - the straight side. You were stuck on the curved side. The 'suckers' side, if you will? Leaning across the table slightly, you propped unsteady hands on the desk. Both of them. Palms flat and facing the surface. On his end, he began shuffling a desk of cards, humming to himself. Occasionally, and without stopping, he'd glance up through half-lidded eyes, smirking at you. You met him with a frown, though the corners of your lips twitched, and beads of sweat trickled down your forehead. 'What a sleaze...'

"Say, Darlin', I don't think I quite caught ya name" This only made you grimace harder.

"[Name]" you muttered in shame "... What about you?" That didn't sound suggestive at all! He erupted into a deep guttural laugh.

"The folks 'round here call me Mr King Dice - or King D, if you know where I'm coming from~?" you swore you heard him wink in that animated way of his. Tensing, you kept your head down to hide your burning cheeks. The rosy skin puffed out like toad due to pouting. This place made you feel so unclean, and his unwavering stare didn't make things any easier. Pervert. Betty probably fell for this flattery every time. Shuddering, you looked up.

"So... 'Mr King Dice', what are we playin' first?" 

"The most simple game, even an idiot would understa-"

"I'm not stupid-!" You blurt defensively, slamming a humid fist into the table "Just show me how to win!" Gosh, you really were starting to sound like Betty now. It mad you sick. Almost. Hopefully, the reward would be worth the humiliation.

 

Chuckling at your sudden aggression, he began to explain a game called Blackjack aka 21. Something familiar anyways. As kids, Betty and you always played 21 in the forest with a flower called Cagney. Before you moved away. Physically, you shook the thought away. 

"Am I going too fast?" King Dice raised a bewildered brow. Oh, right. You did just shake your head out of the blue.

"Uhh I was just... Thinking. That's right, thiiiinking!" You lean over, elbow supporting you on the small table. A quivering and inflated grin pushed up into your eyes. "Heh heh..."

"Cute~" was all he said on the matter. Stupid sleaze, you bit back in your mind. Throughout his explanation, you couldn't help but take note of how the inflated dice spoke. His voice was baritone and smooth like silk. Both charming and sinister, you could see why snakes danced to his song. But you were no snake! Though his tone was casual - almost friendly - it'd take an idiot to not detect the faint traces of superiority that his words were laced with.

"The first game is on me~" He assured. How thoughtful, you spat mentally.

 

King Dice started by dealing you a 3 of clubs and a 7 of diamonds, faced up. His card showed a Jack of hearts.

"What does that mean?"

"10" He answered simply. 

You stared at you own. 10 as well. How... Great... Trailing off, you noticed the large chalky writing on the table. 'BLACKJACK PAYS 3 TO 2' and before inquiring the letters-

"Now, ya have two basic moves: hit or stand. I'll help ya out on this one. Take a hit!" Scoffing, you opted to just accept his offer. Whether he was lying or not didn't matter. After all, this was 'on the house.'

Hit!

"That's an... Ace! For the fine lady!"

"Ace, ace... What's that?" 

"1 or 11, whichever benefits you" 

...

AHHHHHH!

"21! 21! 21!" you squealed like a little girl "I got 21!"

"Pffft! Hahahah!" He throttled out his throat "Such energy~ But this ain't bingo. But if bingo IS more to your liking, I could take you there?" This granted you with a big smirk. Cheering, you punched up into the air.

"Bring it on, Dice Dude!"

 

~~~~

 

What you thought were minutes, passed on as hours. Game after game. Bet after bet. All under the watchful eye of the sleazy dice manager. Still, you felt lucky to even be 'chosen'. Simply put, that was the only thing between yourself and being conned tonight. Strange. Why would the staff help you? Unless... This was basic protocol with any newb that the snake eyes staff could scoop up. Yes. You were the perfect dupe. It would make you feel stupid, had you not won TWICE the amount that Betty stole off you. It did make you ponder... Did Betty have a point about this place. Yet, you had long stopped taking in the atmosphere around you in favour of living in the Dice's small world.

Skipping ahead of Dice, you relayed the events to him of your night together no different than an excited child. Heartwarming - yes. Oh how he watched you hungrily. What a dupe! At this rate, your 'hard-earned' cash would be bled dry. Such a CUTE little simpleton. One size really did fit all.

Finally, you mustered the money and courage to yell out "Ha! I beat you, Betty!" Your little heart pounding against your ribs. Hands still sweaty, however this was a turn around from the nervous sweating. This was adrenaline. A rush! The casino breathing new confidence in you!

"Oh, I hear ya, Hun~" Betty!?

 

Pirouetting, you come face-to-face with your friend. The red hair grinning.

"And here I thought you had just left me, but you were on a DATE~?"

"S-Stupid up..."

"Ah, so YOU'RE the 'infamous' Miss Betty~?" Betty clasped her hands together, turning away slightly. Then cosied up to him. It made you sick and your hands tremble. Why did she have to humiliate you in front of everyone? Meanwhile, he met her coy giggles with a wink.

"It's nice ta meet ya too, 'Mr' Dice~" she pulled on a fake southern accent, betting her eyelashes - BATTING! Batting. Looks like the casino had got to your head. 

"I didn't think Ol' Betsy would have such wonderful friends~" You met the smug man with a growl. Your body growing stiff again, like when your eyes first cast on the imposingly tall man. Only this time, you really were set on killing him.

"Actually Dicey, I'd love to ask a small favour of you~" Then she closed the remaining distance, pulling him close enough that their noses touched. Your muscles began to wobble and scream as you anticipated being the witness of the world's grossest make-out session. After what happened, you'd have rather. Betty slipped him a piece of paper between her fingers.

"This is Miss Buzzkill's phone number. She could do with a date, actually~"

Time seemed to slowly come to a halt. Clocks ticked much louder, and the cigarette smoke seemed to grow thicker. Patrons - though still noisy - seemed to muffle. And your blood ran thick and icy. In fact, it almost hurt to keep your frozen heart from 'beating'. If it even was any longer.

 

You could KILL Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for all the support so far. I truly hope this story delivers. Also, this isn't intended as fanservice or 'cringey'. Though, you'll only find that out later.  
> Also! Please listen to any songs connected to this. It will make things easier!


	3. Solitaire Q3: Black to Red

You had contemplated running away. Not five days into your return to Inkwell, yet somehow Betty finds a fresh way to humiliate you. Before you, your belongings lay in a heap. Admittedly, it WAS pretty dramatic of you. You still tried to justify it in your mind. In truth, your mind was done trying to excuse Betty's unruly behaviour and eventually you'd gave in. Again.

Dragging yourself to the sofa, you exhaled and slumped down. Heh. You kinda looked like a deflated balloon sitting like that! If only Betty could see you now. Betty... WAIT! As though lighting struck, you jolted to your bag. 

Oh-

My!

 

"He really taught me how to gamble!" you cried, waving a large stack of money "He really taught me to gamble!" A tear threatened to leave your socket as the money-wielding hand trembled in awe. This was real - IT was real! You scrambled to take it back to the sofa. There, you counted.

"Holy cow- this is more than I make in a year!" it really was! Then it sunk in. You could make this most nights at that casino IF you - quite literally - played your cards right. But you weren't stupid. If it wasn't for that Dice King - or whatever - lurking over you like a vulture, you'd have blown it all. Unless you waited for the call, agreed to go to the casino again, and bet more! You grimaced. That was stupid. No, worse. That was something Betty would do. Speaking of the Devil-

Knock, Knock!

"Betty, I'll give you the count of 10 to get off my property!" you hollered.

Knock, Knock!

"Betty! You KNOW I have a spare display shotgun! I WILL use it!" Well, she knew that thing wasn't real-

Knock, Knock!

"Knock once more, I DARE you!"

...

Knock!

 

ARGHHH!

Diving up, you swung the door open - near yanking the piece of wood off it's hinges. Once again, it wasn't Betty.

 

Your poor door hung weakly on brittle hinges. What you could see of your hallway was a scattered array of clothes and possessions - nothing fancy. A telephone was hastily disconnected and lobbed across the room. Then there was you. Wearing nothing but underwear, a t-shirt and a vibrant coloured dress robe. As for your hair? Well, that stuck out every which way. The tense and messy stance, the manic look in your eye partnered with the most elaborate prop shotgun in your hand made you look quite the lunatic! "Luckily" it wasn't Dice either.

"Uhhh m-ma'am...?"

"What!?" you barked at the dapper skeleton. He flinched.

"B-Boss wanted ya to get this" hastily he handed over a card. Tipping his hat, he added "I see your phone isn't... Working." a glare was all it took to shoo the odd guest. 

Slam! 

"And stay out!" ... Was what you would have yelled if you hadn't slammed the door first. Looking in your hands, you took note of the peculiar card. In all honesty, it looked more akin to a lavender business card than a message. Was he trying to sell you something? Gold writing was etched onto it's surface. "Ohhh, fancy..." you felt yourself almost slip into it's rich trance. But caught yourself. Only then did you actually read it.

"Come down to the Devil's Casino! Be sure to hand this over to the wonderful fellas behind bars! ~ KD" 

"I'm guessing that means prison" scoffing, you planned to toss the card. No way could you face that hellhole again. Nor that stupid smug cube of a man - whatever he was. Inkwell always had it's harvest of strange inhabitants. Only it got weirder with each coming year. Flicking the card on your desk, you sat back down. What a day! What a freaking day!

 

~~~~

 

"You really should go, [Name]. C'mon! I'll be with ya." Right. And you'll just leave again, you mentally spat. Listening to Betty ramble on about how it was an honour that the Dice even made contact at all and how it was rude to disconnect the phone really bugged you. You watched as she fumbled to reconnect it as she continued her mad ravings.

"Fine." you began "If it's such an 'honour', then why don't YOU go? You seem to like him a hell of a lo-"

"Pfft, him? No way!" Betty gasped in revelation as she continued to tat with the cords "Look, whatever it is you took from that night - you're wrong. Dice and I just go way back. It's how we joke."

"Well I certainly don't chat you up 'for a joke'"

Without turning, she called "Hm? What was that? I can't hear ya down here" Good. She'd probably take your words out of context again anyways.

Once she connected your phone back up, she'd welcomed herself into your kitchen. Credit was due, she did go in there to make you an apology tea. Meanwhile, you were cuddled in the front room, glaring at passers by. Anyone stupid enough to look into your house quickly averted their gazes. It wasn't all that bad. Sort of.

What did catch your eye was two younger boys - and no, not like that. But they were more peculiar residents. One red oni, one blue oni. Both supported cups for heads and played merrily. Heartwarming. Though... You cracked open the window.

"Hey boys! I wouldn't go there! Devil's Casino!" Shut! They looked at you with a queer gaze, but the window was closed. Still, you thought they deserved that much of a warning at least. Kids shouldn't get caught up in those types of affairs. Or be in casinos. However, the likelihood ID mattered in a place run by the Devil WAS pretty stretched. At least you warned them! Good Samaritan deed of the day. Heh.

Just in time, Betty whizzed back inside, holding two hot mugs. Clink, clink! Betty took a dainty sip from hers, watching. Waiting. Then you took a sip. Sigh...

"You know," she began "It wouldn't be bad to go back. Just once." she sighed "Actually, I've never seen him accept anyone's invitations. Not this openly, anyways."

"Am I... Supposed to feel proud? The dude's a dice!" PFFFT! Hot tea sprayed across your front room as Betty choked and erupted in her own laughter. "Hey, you can't deny what catches the eye~" Hahaha! Well, she wasn't completely wrong. Right, [Name]~? 

That was the ice breaker. The deal maker! Both of you had quickly eased into talk like the old days. Heck, Betty even convinced you to take up the offer. Just once, she said. And if you don't like it, you can leave. The red-head's eyes were filled to the brim with sincerity. In truth, this was a rare gaze but a very valuable one. When this came upon you, you knew she'd keep her word. Fight for you. Defend you. When it came down to it, Betty really did have her heart in the right place. Though she kept much secret about the dice. "That's what dates are for, silly!"

"Not a date" you corrected sternly.

"Riiiight" she still had her tea "Well Olllll Betsy wants you to look like the best you that I KNOW you can look!" whatever God awful thing that meant. Que the dreaded dress montage, feat. 'Betsy'!

 

Dress after dress. Makeup tests like a poor bunny. Hair tugged and twirled in every which way. Eventually, even the persistence of Betty had worn thin as she released you from her snare. It was your turn, and you'd settled on something simple yet classy. Nothing showy in which Betty favoured. 

"Eek!" She squealed at the sight of you. Her hands clutched and flailing rabidly by each cheek "THAT'S the [Name] I know!" Now, to practice in the field. You'd have liked to have claimed the grueling hours it took to arrive at the casino. How nervous you were and what a ruse it'd been. But your whole journey was spacey - to say the least. Betty yabbed on, yes, yet you weren't particularly focused. Weren't in the now. Until now.

 

~~~~

 

Finally, you'd arrived. The imposing casino stood powerfully, looking out upon the rest of Inkwell. Anyone who gave the place a passing glance could mistake it for the capital alone - they weren't fully wrong either. You hadn't noticed it first time - you tried not to look at it because honestly you weren't expecting to come back - but the place was a glowing white. Dare you think it, but almost... Heavenly. Except the giant words spelling out 'Devil's Casino'. Oh, and the big figure of the Devil's furry and creepy head. You'd heard from Betty that he sometimes arrive and makes his own gambles. Hardly a gamble at all if you're just paying yourself. Really. The lights seemed somehow more nauseatingly bright, as though trying TOO hard to replicate Heaven. Well, that's how a trap works, right? Promising you everything but. In the pits of your stomach, acid began to bubble and singed in your stomach. Damn cramps! Looks like your nerves had caught up from the 'periled' journey. It made you near sick. You didn't want to go! You didn't want to have a date with a slimy, oversized dice!

Then Betty gave you an encouraging shove inside. Time to really face the music.

**Author's Note:**

> "Guzzle down, my neck will burn as we kiss  
> And I'm sick in your mouth  
> (I know you want more)  
> Lick my open wounds and add some ice  
> And choke on my sick vice  
> Oh girl, the lights are on."
> 
> [Listen to Lightspeed Champion's Galaxy of the Lost.]


End file.
